Saving You
by theflamboyantdancer
Summary: Alfred finds a note in his locker. The request on the note leads him to a park where he meets a heartbroken boy. Where will this lead to? Love? or just more pain for Matthew? AmericaXCanada AlfredXMatthew Maybe some FrUk later. Yaoi, Dark! Hurt/confort. FIRST FANFIC! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: YAOI BOY X BOY! DON'T LIKE, THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE? HUMAN NAMES USED. DARK! DEPRESSING, TALK OF ABUSE! HURT/COMFORT!

America X Canada

Ch. 1

_**Saving You**_

Alfred walked down the hall towards his locker. His last class of the day had ended and he was most certainly ready to go home. It was Friday and the beginning of spring break so Alfred was super excited to get the hell out of school for a while and just chill.

He finally got to his locker after the traffic flow of the students sped up. Alfred opened his locker door to see a note fall to the ground. Curious, he picked up the note and read it.

'Alfred, meet me in the park by the flagpole tomorrow night at 8 pm.' It was not signed. Alfred's eyes widened as he read the note again. Sure, he had gotten tones of love letters and notes from secret admirers, asking to go out with him and what not, but this seemed different somehow. He put the note safely in his pocket before grabbing his bag and heading home.

XxXxX

When he got home he jogged swiftly up the stairs to his bedroom. Barely even glancing at his father as he past the Englishman, his father wasn't the least bit surprised by his son's actions of not acknowledging him.

When Alfred got to his room and shut the door he took the note from his pocket. He read it again, thinking. His mind wondering to whom had wrote the note and had slipped it into his locker. He didn't think that this person was like all the others. They had sounded desperate in their letters. This note was like a request than anything else.

As Alfred lay in his bed he slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking of whoever had wrote the mysterious note.

XxXxX

Alfred walked calmly to the entrance of the park. It was 7:55 pm when he realized he was five minutes early. He walked up to the flagpole in the middle of the park and looked around, finding it increasingly harder to see as the sun slowly set. The streetlamps were already on as they lite up the concrete sidewalk near the flagpole.

He began to fidget as he became increasingly nervous. He looked around; very few people were out in the park at this time of night. Alfred took out his cell and looked at the time. 8:10 pm.

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" Alfred murmured to himself. He patiently waited five more minutes when he felt like he was being watched. He looked around and saw a silhouette of a person sitting on the swing set nearby. He thought it might have been a lost child. He started walking towards the figure on the swing when he realized that the figure was to big to be a child.

Alfred stepped closer anyway, just to see if the person was alright. The person was looking at him the entire time. As Alfred got within a few feet of the person he saw in the dim light that it was a boy about his age. The boy looked him in the eyes. Alfred came to a sudden halt.

Those blue-violet eyes looked so sad, so hollow. It made Alfred's chest hurt. The boy looked up at him in slight disbelief on his face. "You're here." He said in a small voice that was nearly a whisper.

Alfred realized that this was the person who he was looking for, the one who had written the note.

The boy looked so timid, like he was afraid of his own shadow. He wore all black except for a red maple leaf on the front of his hoodie. His slightly wavy blonde hair covered his eyes as he looked down at the ground.

Alfred stepped closer hesitantly, not wanting to scare the boy. He sat down in the swing next to him and spoke.

"Are you alright?" His voice worried with concern. The boys head shot up and he looked over that the other.

"W-What did y-you say?" he stuttered out, surprised at the sudden question.

To be Continued

Author's notes: Yes this is my first fanfiction, So please be nice. I am still getting use to writting..though it is not my first time writting but it is my first time not failing at it XD I really hope you like it and I promise Chapter 2 will be longer! Please tell me what you think and what I might need to improve on!


	2. Chapter 2

**SAME WARNINGS AS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>America x Canada<p>

_**Saving You**_

**Chapter 2**

Alfred looked into the sorrowful blue-violet eyes of the boy sitting next to him on the swing set. He smiled at him comfortingly.

"I asked if you were alright." His voice was smooth and gentle. The teenage boy looked at him in surprise. No one has ever asked him that before. It shocked him, even scared him. He wasn't use to this type of kindness.

"What's your name?" Alfred asked, hoping to get the boy to respond.

"M-Matthew." He stuttered nervously, fidgeting with his sleeves of his hoodie.

"Well Matthew, why did you bring me here?" Alfred asked also getting nervous. This boy was a lot different for the others. They were always so forward and clingy. Matthew was shy and distant. In a way Alfred found it adorable.

Matthew opened his mouth to speak but closed it suddenly, trying to remember why he had written the note and stuck it in Alfred's locker in the first place. He thought Alfred would either come here and reject him the moment he saw him or not come at all. Matthew sighed as he couldn't think of a way to answer the question. Alfred heard the little sigh and looked at Matthew concerned.

"What's wrong?" Alfred's voice dragged Matthew from his thoughts.

"Oh, uh sorry, I…I was just t-thinking." He quietly stammered out. His face flushed with embarrassment.

Alfred chuckled a little. Then he turned serious. He wanted to know why exactly he was here in the park so late at night. Matthew didn't seem to want to cooperate though.

"I…I'm sorry, b-but I don't know why I brought you here." Matthew's tiny voice spoke up. This confused Alfred.

'_Why doesn't he know why…?'_ Alfred thought and stopped. As he looked at Matthew's small form sitting next to him, he realized what was really going on. Of course he wasn't stupid, even a blind man could see that this boy was hurting. Not just physically but mentally and emotionally as well.

Alfred stood up slowly and turned so he was standing in front of Matthew. He looked up at Alfred, a blank expression on his face then confusion.

"What a-are you..." Matthew gasped and flinched as Alfred pulled him up into a tight hug. He didn't know what to do. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist. There was a definite difference in height between the two.

Matthew rested his chin on Alfred's shoulders, feeling sudden warmth and emotion flood through him. He felt his body tense as he began to shake and cling to Alfred. Tears were collecting at the corners of his eyes. He held them back as best he could. He didn't want Alfred to see him cry. He never let anyone see him cry, not even his papa.

Alfred could feel Matthew shaking in his arms. He had never felt anyone so shaken before, so hurt. He rubbed Matthew's back comfortingly.

"It's alright. Everything is going to be fine. I'm here. It's okay." He whispered in Matthew's ear. Matthew's defenses finally broke. He couldn't take it any longer. He let the tears fall down his cheeks as he let out small choked cries of grief.

"Why? Why did she have to leave…leave Papa…I-I can't…" The rest of what was spoken was muffled by the sobs as Matthew buried his face into Alfred's chest. Alfred didn't understand what he was saying, he didn't need to, and all he knew was that he needed to protect this boy.

XxXxX

After about twenty minutes of non-stop crying, Matthew finally started to calm down. Alfred walked him over to a park bench, gently holding him up. Matthew felt lightheaded from crying so hard. He hadn't cried like that since mother left papa after they had a huge fight. He could still hear the screams of his mother and the angry shouts of his papa. Fresh tears flowed down his cheeks at the thought. Alfred just held him. When he felt Matthew sniff and wipe tears from his face, Alfred smiled down at him.

"Feeling better?" He asked gently. He felt really moved by Matthew. He looked so sad and helpless, like he had suffered too many nights alone. Matthew nodded in response. His hands still shaking for the breakdown he just had. He felt a warm hand squeeze his shoulder.

Matthew was comforted by Alfred's warm arm around him. He leaned against him, feeling so safe and secure. He wished he feel this way all of the time, especially at home. He didn't even know if he should call that hellish house a Home anymore. Ever since mother left and papa started drinking heavily every day, he had been so afraid to even come out of his room. He wanted to tell someone about it, about his papa's drinking but he didn't want to get papa into trouble. Even after all the foul insults, the blame, the guilt, and the daily beatings he endured. He didn't want his papa taken away from him, mostly because he was the only family he had left.

"Hey, Matthew? Are you okay?" Alfred lightly shook him, breaking his train of thought. He hadn't realized that he had started crying again.

"Huh? Oh… yeah…I'm fine…" It was a lie. Alfred saw right through it at an instant. A worried expression crossed his face as he leaned down to look at Matthew.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good." Alfred raised his hand to Matthew's forehead to check his temperature. Matthew saw the hand and immediately flinched back as far as he could.

"I-It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you." Alfred said, startled by Matthew's sudden movements. Matthew relaxed and let him place his hand on his forehead. He did feel hot, like he had a really bad fever. Alfred knew this couldn't be good.

He let go of Matthew's forehead, wondering why he was out here while sick. Matthew looked up at him in fear. He knew he had a fever all along but he was so afraid. He was afraid Alfred would take him to the hospital and then…Then people will find out and take the only family he had left away from him.

"You have a fever. We need to get you home." Alfred explained as he slowly stood up, carrying Matthew with him.

"N-No!" Matthew exclaimed, panicking. Home? What home? That wasn't a home. He loved his papa, but that wasn't the case. He felt awful. He could tell by the burning heat of the fever on his face. He felt exhausted as well; he couldn't sleep the night before cause he was too scared of waking up to his papa beating him while he was asleep.

Matthew had literally run his body to its breaking point. He only now just realized how weak his legs were and how violently he was shaking. Had he been shaking this whole time while Alfred was holding him? He didn't know. Alfred was alarmed as Matthew slowly began to sway on his feet. He quickly grabbed the smaller male before he could fall.

"Whoa! Matthew are you okay?" He sat the poor boy down on the bench.

"I-I said I'm fine." He wanted to shout but it came out as a quiet stammer. It was clear that he was not fine. Alfred knew just by looking at him that he was not fine at all. His face was flushed and he was shaking from cold flashes. Alfred needed to take him somewhere before it got worse. He considered the hospital but decided that was a little extreme, at least that's what he hoped. He didn't want Matthew in the hospital unless it was really serious. He did not like hospitals and the closest hospital was what he considered to be a death trap, the care was that bad.

"Come on, let's get you home now." Alfred said. Matthew mumbled something he didn't catch.

"Huh? What'd you say?" Alfred asked. Matthew sighed and said it again, louder this time.

"I-I can't go home…" His tone was shaky, like he was afraid of going home.

"Why not?" Alfred asked simply.

"Because…" Matthew tried hard to think of an excuse but the fever had got to his head, he couldn't think straight.

"My…my papa…he'll get mad for… showing up this late…" He managed to say. It was the only thing he could think of in his weak minded state.

"Okay, well you can come to my place then. After all it is spring break, so I'm sure he will understand." Alfred smiled as the smaller teen looked up at him with disbelief.

"Wha-What? No, I-I can't… I mean…I…" Matthew was very confused. He wasn't sure if he had heard him right. Alfred smiled wider.

"Of course you can. I don't bite and it's not trouble at all. My old man is going on a business trip in the morning and won't be back 'till this Friday. So~…" He hugged Matthew closer to him and continued. "I am going to take care of you until you get better and I won't take no for an answer." His mind was set. Alfred was going to protect Matthew no matter what the cost.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: YES! THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! You guys are so nice! Right after I saw the reviews I immediatly started Ch2 and IT IS SOOO MUCH LONGER! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed planning it out carefully and typing it! Please review and tell me what I might need to improve on! 8D<p>

Disclaimer I don't own Hetalia or it's characters! Lord only knows what would happen if I did. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**SAME WARNINGS AS PERVIOUS CHAPTERS~!**

* * *

><p>America x Canada<p>

_**Saving you**_

**Chapter 3**

It was well past 9 o'clock going on 10. Alfred's father, Arthur, was getting rather irritated about how much work was in store for him the next morning. Arthur looked even more irritated as he looked at the clock and realized Alfred still wasn't home. He had to leave early in the morning to catch his flight for London but as any good father would do, he waited patiently for Alfred to return so he could scold him before going to bed. He didn't want to leave Alfred for so long on his own but he was almost 18 years old. Arthur figured that Alfred should live on his own for a few days, just to get the feel of what living on his own is like. He just hoped Alfred didn't do anything stupid while he was gone.

A few more minutes past. 10 minutes. 15 minutes. Arthur sighed, he wanted to go to bed but he was worried. Alfred had been late for his curfew before but something didn't feel right. He picked up his phone from the kitchen table and started to call Alfred.

When he was about to hit the last number he heard the sound of the front door open and close. Arthur was pissed. He stepped into the living room and was about to confront Alfred for being late when he saw a boy laying down on the couch, shaking and breathing unevenly. He turned to Alfred, concerned.

"What happened? Is he alright?" Arthur asked. Alfred led him away from the shaking, sleeping form to the other side of the room.

"He's sick. So I told him that he could stay here a while." Alfred's voice was low. Arthur understood and gave Alfred a nod.

"Are his parents okay with it?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, his dad said it was fine." Alfred lied. Arthur knew he was lying but let it pass this time. He was too tired to argue with him.

"Okay, but make sure he gets plenty of rest and fluids. I am going to bed and we probably won't see each other in the morning so you are on your own." Arthur left the room and headed upstairs.

Alfred stared after him, lost in thought. Matthew stirred in his sleep. He was still shaking but now as violently as before. He had fallen asleep in Alfred's car on the way home. Alfred had to carry him in and lay him on the couch. Matthew opened his eyes weakly, still dazed. Alfred walked over to him. He noticed Matthew was sweating a lot.

"Here, let's go upstairs and get you cleaned up." Alfred smiled as he lifted Matthew up bridal style. Matthew yelped and struggled weakly. He didn't liked being touched, let alone picked up like he weighed nothing. The truth was, he really did feel like he weighed little to nothing. He hadn't eaten a decent meal in a while and had lost a lot of weight because of it.

Alfred walked up the stairs carefully, not wanting to drop Matthew or make too much noise so not to disturb Arthur. He walked into the bathroom with Matthew in his arms and put him on his feet in the doorway. Alfred turned the light on as Matthew held onto the door frame to keep himself steady. He was still dizzy as hell from the fever and the sudden bright light nearly blinded him.

Alfred went over to the shower and turned the faucet. The water from the shower head began to steam. He then turned to Matthew. "Okay, um…do you need any more help?" He wasn't sure if he should stay and help him or just leave him to it. He was worried that Matthew would pass out and hit his head or something.

"Oh… uh…umm I-I don't think so but…" Matthew closed his eyes shut, trying to keep the dizziness at bay but failed as he felt himself start to lean to the side. Alfred saw him struggling to keep his balance and came to his aid.

"Yeah, I don't think you can even stand up on your own. So maybe I s-should help you." Alfred was getting nervous but he tried his best not to show it. He had to get Matthew clean and comfortable.

"N-No that's okay. I-I am perfectly fi-"Matthew stopped as Alfred began unzipping his hoodie.

"A-Alfred! What are you doing?" Matthew was freaking out. Alfred couldn't find out… not now. Alfred had just slipped Matthew's hoodie off of his shoulders when he saw something that looked like a bruise on his right collar bone... He doubted it was anything other than a bruise because it was the size of a baseball…or a fist.

Alfred's eyes widened as he slipped the hoodie down further past Matthew's elbows. Matthew was wearing a short sleeved T-shirt and as Alfred moved the hoodie down he saw even more bruises. Some looked fresh, like they had only appeared yesterday. Others were a yellowish tint, fading away slowly. Matthew quickly tried to put his hoodie back over his shoulders but Alfred stopped him. To Matthew's horror Alfred took the rest of his hoodie off past his wrists.

Matthew looked up into Alfred's eyes and immediately looked away, ashamed. There were bandages around both of his wrists. His arms covered in bruises. Alfred took Matthew's arm and turned it over; looking at the bandages, scared to see what was hidden beneath them. Matthew tried to take his hand away and cover up the shame but Alfred held firm.

"W-Wait…" Alfred started to take the bandages off of his left wrist. Matthew started to panic. He tried yanking his hand away but Alfred still held his arm firm.

"No p-please…I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Alfred stopped.

Why was he apologizing? What was he apologizing for? Matthew was almost crying again. He didn't want Alfred to know, not yet at least. This was all happening so fast and his feverish mind couldn't adjust very well. The room was now heated with steam form the shower, which made it harder to think and breath. If Alfred hadn't spoken Matthew thought he would have passed out again.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. I just want to know what the hell happened to you." It was sort of a lie. He was pissed, no more than pissed, he was utterly furious. Not at Matthew of course. He was mad at the person who would do this to another human being. Though he kept himself calm for Matthew's sake, he didn't want to scare him anymore.

Matthew just looked away from him, not wanting to know just how pathetic he must look to him. Alfred continued un-wrapping the bandages from his thin pale arms. He saw more and more specks of dried blood as he un-wrapped each layer. Then he got to the end, un-wrapping the last of the bandages, he stared in shock at how many cuts he saw on Matthew's left wrist. There were so many, a lot of them healing well but some looked red with infection. Alfred couldn't believe how much his chest hurt right now. He felt so many emotions wash over him as he realized how broken Matthew really was. He felt angry, sad, afraid and…guilty? Why was he feeling guilty?

Matthew looked up at him, fear in his lavender eyes as he thought of how to explain _This. _He had never told anyone about _This._ He had to think of some excuse but he could think of none. Alfred decided to ask Matthew about this later when they had clear heads.

Alfred began to un-bandage Matthew's other wrist, which thankfully had less cuts. He lifted Matthew's T-shirt over his head, only to find even more bruises tainting the flesh of his upper torso. He felt anger flare to life again but kept calm. Matthew looked at Alfred nervously as he began to unbutton his jeans. Matthew already had a light blush on his cheeks form this fever but now his face was bright red as Alfred pulled his jeans down to his knees, revealing his red boxers.

"Um…uh Alfred I-I don't feel that dizzy anymore, s-so I can handle this myself." Matthew spoke up. Alfred was too lost in his thoughts to register what he was doing. He looked at Matthew for a confused second before realization hit him. His face flushed red.

"Oh uh…Oh! S-sorry! I-I was…uh sorry." Alfred apologized and went on. "Sorry I wasn't thinking straight." Indeed, he wasn't. The steam from the shower was starting to get to him as well.

"Um if you need anything at all just yell and I will be right there." Alfred said and gave Matthew a nervous smile as he opened the bathroom door.

"Okay…um wait." Matthew said suddenly, grabbing Alfred's arm. He had to know something first. Alfred looked back at him.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked.

"Uh can you tell me why you're being so nice to me? Why your…doing all of this just for me?" Matthew's tone was low and serious. It should have been obvious to him why Alfred would give a shit about him but in his mind he didn't get it. He had been pretty much invisible all of his life. The only person who had ever cared for him left him with nothing but pain, misery and an abusive father.

Alfred gave him his trademark 'hero' smile. "Because Mattie, I like you." And with that he left Matthew in the bathroom, even more confused but happy…wait happy? That thought puzzled him even more. He smiled to himself anyway and got fully undressed. He had to hold onto the sink to keep his balance most of the time though. He entered to shower, letting to warm water wash over his battered body. He gently began to wash his bruised and cut flesh, thinking about all that had accrued today.

To be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOKAAAAY~! Here is chapter 3! I really enjoyed this chapter...even though it wasn't exactly planned out like chapter 1 and 2. I just kinda improvised on this one a little, So I am sooo sorry if it sucks! ;u; Remember I am new to writting fanfiction so please be nice to me. I don't like mean people and I will most likely ignore your comments if they are offensive. But anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ ANDOR REVIEWED! You guys decerve a cookie if you guys actually like the crap that I write. Chapter 4 might be late due to school...I haven't really been paying much attention to school cause I have been wanting to write! But thank you guys so much for all of the nice reviews and suggestions! You know who you are~! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL~! ENJOY~~!**

**-Jessecat23-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Dark! Yaoi Boy x Boy! Don't like don't read! Flufffy goodness! Please enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or the characters!**

* * *

><p>America x Canada<p>

_**Saving You**_

**Chapter 4**

Matthew stood in the shower, thinking about Alfred and how he made him feel. He winced every time he touched a sensitive bruise or cut. He was happy that Alfred gave a damn about his existence but he began to think about how Alfred might see him. Thinking about it, Matthew's mood began to darken. He sat down on the tile floor of the shower like he always did when he was in a sad or thoughtful mood. In this case it was a little of both.

'I wonder if he is alright with me being here.' The thoughts going through his mind were mostly questions he didn't have answers to. 'Would he…would he understand that the way I hurt myself is a way to escape from the real pain…?' The pain of reality. The pain from everyone ignoring him. The pain of his father's abuse.

Matthew's only way of coping with all of this pain was to cause pain to his self. It wasn't his fault he had turned out like this; or at least that's what he kept telling himself. 'It's not my fault…they made me turn out like this. Yeah, they are to blame…all of the people who left me when I needed them the most. I didn't do anything wrong, I don't do anything to…'

There was a sudden knock on the bathroom door. Matthew jumped up from his sitting position, which he regretted instantly as the dizziness washed over him. His vision blurred as he leaned against the tile wall to support himself before he fell.

"Come in…" He managed to say as his vision cleared and regained his balance.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but I brought you some clean clothes. They might be a little big on ya but the shirt is long sleeved." Alfred walked in and placed the clothes on the counter next to the sink. Matthew felt grateful for the clothes. He thanked Alfred and grabbed the shampoo to continue washing himself, careful to avoid opening the deep cuts on his arms.

He didn't hear Alfred leave the room, though. He brushed it off as nothing and continued showering. When Matthew was done he turned the water off. He stepped out with a sigh of relief. He felt that his fever had gone down to some extent. Matthew opened the sliding glass door of the shower…

…Then stopped as he saw Alfred sitting on the edge of the counter next to the sink looking at him.

Matthew's face burned bright red as he realized that he was standing stark naked in front of him. He yelped and hid behind the glass door once again. Alfred chuckled at hearing the girlish squeak come from Matthew's mouth.

"Ha! It's ok Mattie. We are both guys so there is no need to worry about it." He walked over to Matthew, handing him a big towel.

Matthew took the towel quickly and wrapped it around his waist. Along with the squeak he had just made and the new nickname Alfred had gave him, he was too embarrassed to even look at Alfred.

Alfred could sense his tense embarrassment and tried to calm him. He placed his hand on Matthew's still wet shoulder gently.

"Hey look at me." He spoke softly. Alfred wanted to see those beautiful lavender eyes look up at him. Matthew just kept looking down. Alfred moved his hand to Matthew's face cautiously. He didn't want Matthew to be afraid of him. He took his chin and gently lifted his head, making Matthew look up at him.

Matthew's expression was beyond cute; it was downright adorable. He cheeks were flushed a deep pink against pale skin, his eyes were bright and alert with an almost heavenly glow. His pink lips were slightly parted. His wet golden hair was sticking to the sides of his face. He looked like an angel sent down from heaven.

Alfred's heart nearly stopped at the sight. He seemed to be hypnotized by those beautiful eyes that locked onto his own. His eyes finally began to drift down to those soft pink lips.

Alfred's body began to move on its own. His thumb on the hand that was holding Matthew's chin began to brush lightly against his bottom lip. Alfred unconsciously began to lean forward. Matthew's eyes widened as he realized what Alfred was about to do. Matthew didn't pull away though instead he leaned in as well.

Their lips touched as they closed the gap between them. As their lips touched Matthew's eyes closed shut as he brought his arms up and slid them around Alfred's neck. Alfred felt sparks as he kissed Matthew. He realized Matthew wasn't rejecting him. His heart swelled up with joy and he deepened the kiss. Matthew nearly moaned as he felt the kiss deepen even more. His heart was hammering against his rib cage. He hadn't felt this happy in so long, he wanted it to last forever.

They broke away, panting softly from lack of oxygen. Alfred smiled as he saw how happy Matthew looked. His once dulled eyes sparkled with pure happiness. Alfred helped Matthew into his clothes that were slightly too big for him and led him to his bedroom. It was almost midnight by now and both of them were exhausted.

As they both lay in bed next to each other, Alfred wrapped his arms around Matthew and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Goodnight Mattie." Alfred looked into the eyes of his angel he had saved.

"Goodnight Alfred." Matthew said as he stared back into the eyes of the hero who had saved him.

They gave each other a small goodnight kiss and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okaay! You guys are sooo freaking awesome if you are still reading this~! And guess what? You get a happy ending in this chapter that I bet would warm anyones heart! I am pretty proud of myself considering this wasn't as well planned out and it just pretty much wrote itself. I really hope you guys enjoy this fluffy moment. I as sure as hell know I did!<strong>

**I love you all! Please review and tell me what you think~! I would love some good ideas for the next chapter cause I am kinda stuck.. ^^" **

**Thank you and enjoy~!**


	5. Chapter 5 Preview

_**Saving You**_

**Chapter 5**

**Matthew's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining brightly through the bedroom window. I opened my eyes slowly, the harsh light burning my eyes. I groan and roll over but feel something around my arms. The long sleeves of the shirt I am wearing are not soaked with blood like I had predicted, just only splatters of dried blood here and there. I rolled up the sleeves and notice bandages covering my cuts on my wrists.

I smile; Alfred must have gotten up early to dress them before I woke up. I feel…happy? _I have never felt this way before. He actually cared. He saw how broken I was and took me in._ _And that kiss_… I touch my lips with a cautious hand and looked down at the floor in thought. _Why…? Why does he even care…?_

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the closed door. I jumped a little, startled by the sudden noise that filled the room. Jumping slightly, I let out a shy "Come in."

Alfred came in with a try of hot oatmeal and toast with a glass of orange juice on the side. I felt myself blush as his deep blue eyes landed on mine. He laid the tray on the night stand next to the bed near me…..

To Be Continued….Maybe….

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry guys! This is just a preview~! I just thought since I haven't updated this in a while I would give you guys a little something...though I am not promising it will be finished any time soon..I have summer school and I am stuck on this story anyway..So I hope you enjoy this little preview and please Review! I need so new ideas for this story<strong>**~~!**

**Please! I will love you forever!  
><strong>


	6. Discontinued

**This story is discontinued until further notice! **

I am so sorry guys. This is not an update. I'm so terribly sorry for the troll but I have no further inspiration for the Fanfiction. I know it's been a long wait for me to update it and honestly I have tired but my old laptop died and I am just so sorry. If anything I am writing new fanfiction that may keep some of you entertained. -.-; I really am sorry guys.


End file.
